


Bliss

by Jappa13



Series: Best "Friends"...? [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Harry Potter, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Praise, Top Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jappa13/pseuds/Jappa13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The feeling of being able to look after and care for him, to Ron, that was real bliss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Please pay attention to tags!  
> Hope you enjoy ;)
> 
> This is part of my Practice makes Perfect series where I'm writing smut to further my skills, any tips or constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!

“ _Please!”_

Hands tugged at the ropes tied tightly around wrists, digging into the delicate flesh. Sweat gleamed on tanned skin, glistening in the light as his body writhed.

“ _I need – please!”_ he sobbed, breath hitching.

“ _Just a little longer. You can do it, I know you can.”_

Fingers were thrusting in and out, stroking persistently at the bundle of pleasure. “ _ Hold on a little longer _ .” 

The voice was deep and soothing. Encouraging. “ _ You're doing so well! _ ” it praised. 

Hips flexed and tried thrusting back against those fingers, tried to force them deeper but a large hand held him down. His cock bobbed against his stomach, metal ring around the base vibrated softly.

“ _Ron!”_ he sobbed. He needed to – oh God!

Ron leaned down and kissed his forehead, fingers scissoring and stretching.  _ “You're such a good boy, Harry!”  _ he cooed. The hand holding Harry down moved, wrapping around Harry's throbbing cock. “ _ I think it's almost time for a  _ reward...” he trailed off, fingers dancing along the ring. The ring popped open with a  _ shink _ ! and Harry cried out, straining harder against the ropes, back arching off the bed.  The ropes cut in deep, forming dark bruises against his tan slender wrists.

He was  _ so close. _ But he couldn't come. Not yet. Not until he was told to.

“ _You're s o good,”_ Ron praised, noticing the way Harry was struggling to hold himself together. Struggling not to come. He was being such a _good boy._

F ingers were quickly replaced with something thicker and longer. Harry let out a desperate cry, thrusting his hips back. Hands tugged urgently at the restraints, rubbing his wrists raw.

“ _Ron! Ron!”_ his voice cracked.

Ron flexed his hips softly, not wanting to rush to the finish. He was close, but it wasn't time. Not yet. Watching as Harry was worked up into a frenzy was such a turn on; the way he writhed, and begged. He was not going to last much longer.

He leaned down and pressed kisses into Harry's neck.  _ “My beautiful boy.” _ God, he was so close. 

“ _Come for me.”_ he commanded, voice soft but demanding.

The reaction was immediate. Harry let out a beautiful cry, body spasming and clenching wonderfully around Ron. Hands ran down his sides, thumbs sliding through the pools of cum. Ron continued pumping his hips through Harry's orgasm until finally he came with a quiet grunt.

After he started whispering in Harry ear, sweet nothings that probably made little sense. Ron reached up and undid the restraints, massaging at the red, chaffed skin. Pulling Harry close into him, rolling around so Harry was lying on his chest, he started stroking up and down his back.  _ “You did so well... My beautiful boy... I'm so proud of you...” _

The whispers and stroking continued until Harry came back down into himself. Green eyes fluttered as they became more aware of their surroundings and of the pleasant ache present in his body. Ron sat up, leaning Harry back against his chest and pressed a bottle of water against his lips. Small sips were taken of the magically chilled water.

“How does a bath sound?” Ron asked softly, hands massaging his arms softly.

“Good,” Harry rasped, his throat felt scratchy and raw.

Ron eased Harry back down onto the bed and walked into the bathroom to run the bath. He then gathered a relaxed, pliant Harry into his arms.

The bath was on the good side of scalding. A sigh of bliss escaped Harry's lips as he sank back into Ron's arms.

“I love you.” Ron whispered and pressed a loving kiss onto Harry's forehead.

Harry gave a small, vacant, pleasant smile of bliss. “I love you too.” he whispered, green eyes fuzzy but content.

As they lay in blissful silence Ron smiled. While he enjoyed the feeling of being in control and dominating Harry there was nothing he enjoyed more then after care. Being able to look after and care for some one he loves was an amazing feeling. To give Harry the care and love he deserves was what he truly enjoyed.

To Ron, that was true  _ Bliss. _

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on my tumblr! http://pin-apple-ey.tumblr.com/


End file.
